The invention concerns a gondola of a wind power plant for the generation of electricity.
Wind power plants are often set up at remote locations and have substantial dimensions which may result in manufacturing and transportation problems. The designers therefore need to design the wind power plant in such a way that it operates reliably over long periods with little service requirements and that it can be manufactured and installed in an efficient manner.
It is known to provide in wind power plants several generators which are all driven by a common main shaft.
This is disclosed for example in DE 35 36 47. The wind power plant described therein comprises a gondola with a gondola frame in which a main shaft is rotatably supported by two bearings. Between the main bearings generators are arranged whose rotors are connected to the main shaft for rotation therewith and are driven thereby. The main shaft is driven by a blade wheel.
Furthermore, WO 00/60719 A1 discloses a wind power plant with a shaft which carries at one end the rotor hub and, at its opposite end a generator. The main shaft is rotatably supported by the gondola frame via two main bearings. The stator of the generator rotor is also connected to the gondola frame.
Based hereon it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved concept for a rugged wind power plant and the installation thereof.